1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection type foot pedal constituted by connecting a foot pedal for a bass drum and a foot pedal for hi-hat cymbals.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known, a drum system is constituted with a bass drum, a snare drum, a bass tom, a tom-tom, a cymbal, hi-hat cymbals and the like.
The hi-hat cymbals are attached to a hi-hat cymbal stand and it is played by stepping operation of a foot pedal for hi-hat cymbals to beat two cymbals or by beating two cymbals which have been separated from each other or which have been brought in contact with each other by a stick(s).
Further, the bass drum is constituted so as to be beat by swinging of a beater according to stepping operation of a food pedal for a bass drum (hereinafter, referred to as “a bass drum foot pedal”).
Here, a double drum pedal which can be stepping-operated by both left and right feet of a player is used for the bass drum in some cases. The double drum pedal will be briefly explained with reference to the drawing. FIG. 13 is an explanatory view of a double type drum pedal. As shown in FIG. 13, a double type drum pedal has bass drum foot pedals disposed on both left and right sides, and it swings two beaters to beat bass drums (not shown).
Such a double drum pedal is provided with a foot pedal 10 for a right foot of a player, a foot pedal 20 for a left foot of a player and a connecting rod portion 30.
When a pedal main body 11 of the foot pedal for a right foot 10 is stepped in, a shaft 13 is rotated via a stepping force transmitting portion 12 and only a first beater 14 mounted to the shaft 13 is swung (a second beater 24 is not swung) to beat a drum (not shown).
Further, when a pedal main body 21 of the foot pedal for a left foot 21 is stepped in, a shaft 23 is rotated via a stepping-in force transmitting portion 22 and only a second beater 24 is swung (the first beater 14 is not swung) via the connection rod portion 30 to beat the drum (not shown). The double type drum pedal is constituted in this manner, and it can realize drum sounds of various rhythms by changing stepping-in timings of the right and/or left foot pedals 10 and 20.
The foot pedal 20 for a left foot shown in FIG. 13 is usually disposed in parallel to a foot pedal for hi-hat cymbals due to a positional restriction in many cases.
When the foot pedal for hi-hat cymbals and the bass drum foot pedal are arranged side by side, the pedals are arranged in a mechanically connected state of both the pedals in order to prevent each pedal from deviating from its predetermined position and prevent the pedals from interfering with each other. A connecting tool for a drum set used for such a connection has been disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-41032A (refer to Paragraphs [0012] to [0018], FIG. 3 and the like)).
According to a conventional art described in the Patent Document 1, a first connecting tool is first fixed to a frame of a stand for hi-hat cymbals. The fixation is performed by holding a strut of the frame between a first fixing portion of the first connecting tool and a plate to join the first fixing portion and the plate by two bolts. Further, a second connecting tool is fixed to the frame, but the fixation is conducted by clamping the second connecting tool with a clamping tool. A second fixing portion of the first connecting tool is placed on the second connecting tool, and the first and second connecting tool are jointed by fastening a bolt inserted into elongated holes formed in the first and second connecting tools.
According to the conventional art, the foot pedal for hi-hat cymbals and the bass drum foot pedal can securely be connected to each other side by side, but there occur the following problems.
There is a problem that mounting takes much time and/or labor, because the first and second connecting tools are required for the mounting.
There is a possibility or concern that, since a bolt is inserted into a plurality of elongated holes and it is fastened and fixed, a fastening and fixing force becomes weak, so that, for example, when a foot pedal operation is performed hard, vibrations are transmitted to the bolt, which may result in loosening of the bolt and movement thereof in the elongated holes.